Mirror, Mirror
by RogueStorm84
Summary: AU Jared/Jensen & Dean/Sam This was inspired by Dr. Sexy, M.D.'s story Double Vision. Everyone's heard of the Padalecki twins but Ackles twins Dean and Jensen have never seen them until one day. This story stems from that day and follows all of their ups and downs as they explore their relationships (sorry kinda sucky summary). SLASH WARNING! IF YOU DON'T LIKE DON'T READ IT!
1. Chapter 1

**Howdy y'all! Here's a brand new story and boy am I excited!**

**Max: What the hell is wrong with you, are you drunk?"**

**Me: No now shut up. This story was inspired by Dr. Sexy M.D.'s story Double Vision but its completely different.**

**Summary: Everyone's heard of the Padalecki twins but Ackles twins Dean and Jensen have never seen them until one day. This story stems from that day and follows all of their ups and downs as they explore their relationships (sorry kinda sucky summary)**

**Disclaimer: I neither own nor make money off of so piss off!**

**Chapter Warnings: Language**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

There were times when Jared hated having a twin, when his favorite shirts would go missing or even worse, end up in the dirty laundry, girls used to mistake Sam for him and ask Sam out on dates that were meant to be for him and of course Sam turns them down. Then there were times Jared hated living with his brother, when he'd come home and trip on his brother's big ass shoes, he'd miss calls because his brother doesn't answer the phone, or like now, when there were dirty dishes strewn all over the living room.

"Sam!" Jared fumed as he slammed the apartment door shut.

Sam came out of the bedroom and looked at him.

"Look at this mess; you don't think for once you can clean after yourself when you use some dishes?"

Sam sighed and began to clean up the dishes. Jared sighed and followed his brother in the kitchen.

"Sam, I mean come on man, you gotta at least help me out. You live here too and I can't be doing all the work around here."

Sam made some motions with his hand and pointed to the front door before pointing back at himself. Jared frowned.

"Are you saying you'll leave?"

Sam nodded. Jared shook his head.

"No Sam, where on earth will you go? Back to Mom and Dad's? I don't want you to leave Sam, all I'm saying is to please help around the house. I'm not trying to treat you like you're a maid or something but you gotta at least clean up after yourself."

Sam nodded and Jared clapped his hand on his brother's shoulder, "Good. Now I'm gonna take a nap. I'm completely beat."

Sam chuckled as he sat on the couch and put on a movie while Jared went to his bedroom and took a nap.

_**~J2/W**_**2~**

"This is all your fucking fault Dean!" Jensen roared.

"My fault, how is it my fault?"

"Because you use my car and then don't put gas in it."

"Dude, why the fuck would I use you're wacked out, girly as car when I have my own?" Dean frowned.

"Whatever, can you call a tow? I left my phone at the house."

Dean shook his head, "Battery's dead."

"What the fuck, you are so freaking useless! Didn't you charge it?"

"I'm useless? Who the fuck decided to leave their phone at home? And yes I charged it, but you know this phone doesn't hold a lot of charge."

Jensen sighed, "Great, we're in the middle of nowhere with no gas and no phone. I'm gonna fucking be late. Can this day get any worse?"

"Hey look," Dean pointed to the little townhouses, "Maybe someone over there will let us use their phone to call for a tow."

Jensen looked to where Dean was pointed and scoffed, "Right, you wanna go over and knock on some random person's door asking to use the phone?"

Dean glared, "You got a better idea asshole?"

Jensen shook his head, "Nope, let's go."

Jensen and Dean climbed out of the car and walked across the street to the townhouse community and picked a random house and knocked on the door. Little did they know it would change the rest of their lives forever.

_**~J2/W2~**_

Sam paused his movie and went to answer the door knowing he should've woken Jared. He opened the door and stared at the two men standing there.

"Sorry to bother you, but is there any chance we can borrow your phone to call a tow truck for my car? My idiot brother forgot to put gas in my car and his battery died and I accidentally left my phone at home," Jared said.

Sam looked between both boys and then back again frowning. Dean chuckled.

"Yeah, we're twins. So can we use your phone or not?"

Sam nodded and let the boys in the house and handed them his cellphone and looked back toward Jared's room.

"Thanks," Jensen said swiping the phone from Dean and called the tow truck.

Jared walked out of his bedroom in his t-shirt and boxers, "Sam will you please turn that down-Holy shit! Who the fuck are you guys and what are you doing in my house?"

Dean wanted to laugh, "Um sorry about that dude, we just needed to borrow a phone."

Jared frowned and looked at Sam, "You let them in?"

Sam nodded and Jared sighed, "You should've woken me up. Let me put some clothes on."

Jared headed back into the bedroom and shut the door behind him. Dean turned to look at his brother who had a glazed over expression on his face.

"Jen? Jenny!"

Jensen shook his head, "Huh?"

"What did the tow company say?"

"Oh uh, they'll be here in about half an hour."

"Right."

Jared came back out fully dressed, "Sorry about that," he said and stuck his hand out. "I'm Jared Padalecki and this is my twin brother Sam."

Dean took Jared's hand, "Dean Ackles and my twin brother Jensen."

Jared nodded and Jensen cleared his throat, "Um, sorry about that."

"Really it's no problem, when are the guys coming for your car?"

"Half an hour. We'll get out of your way," Jensen said.

"Nonsense. You're fully welcome to wait here for the tow truck. I imagine it's better than sitting in a car for so long."

Dean frowned looking at Sam who was sitting on the couch. He wondered why he hadn't said a word. He walked over to him and handed him the phone back, "Hey, thanks for letting my brother use your phone."

Sam just nodded and took the phone from Dean causing their hands to brush slightly. Sam panicked and jerked back. Dean frowned again but decided not to comment.

"So you are the Padalecki twins," he said.

Jared frowned, "You heard of us?"

Jensen chuckled, "Dude everyone talks about you two. Jared, the older twin who is so sweet but talks a lot and Sam, the younger twin, who is also sweet but incredibly shy."

"Wow. I never thought we'd be famous," Jared chuckled.

Dean laughed, "Yeah, you boys are pretty famous alright," he said glancing at Sam again.

Dean wasn't sure what it was but there was something about Sam that just caught his attention. Maybe it was the fact that he hadn't said two words since they been there or maybe it was the way he was sitting on the couch with his hood pulled over his face trying to be invisible. It definitely wasn't because Dean thought he was cute. Nope, not at all. Well…maybe a little.

_**~J2/W**_**2~**

"Well, it was nice meeting you guys. Hope to see you guys around," Jared said to Dean and Jensen shaking their hands.

Dean nodded, "Thanks for letting us chill here while we wait. See ya Sam!"

Sam just waved causing Dean to frown. Jensen waved and pulled his brother out of house and too the car where the people were hooking it up to the tow truck. Jensen glanced at his brother and knew something was on his mind.

"What's up Dean?"

Dean shrugged, "I wonder why Sam never talked to us."

"Maybe he just doesn't like us," Jensen shrugged as they climbed into the tow truck.

"Nah, because he didn't talk to his brother either."

Jensen shrugged, "Dean, don't worry about it. Chances are we'll probably never see those two again, so it's no use fretting over it."

Dean sighed, "You're probably right," he said as he settled into his seat.

**TBC...**


	2. Chapter 2

**I know, I know, it's been forever since I updated this story, but if you haven't already heard, my USB died and I had to start from scratch with all my stories. And also I was having trouble with figuring out where to go after the last chapter. I really hope you all forgive me. I gave you a nice long chapter to make up for it. Also thanks to Dr. Sexy, M.D. for help in choosing Jared's job.**

* * *

Almost an entire month had gone by and Dean couldn't stop thinking about Sam Padalecki. _Why didn't he talk? What was it about this boy that Dean couldn't get out of his head?_ Dean tried to convince himself that it wasn't because Sam was hot and he was gay, but even if he didn't see himself as gay, he surely thought Sam was hot. Along with the fact that Sam had a mysterious air about him. Many times he lay in bed wanting to pick up the phone and call Sam but he always remembered at the last second that Sam couldn't talk to him.

"Dean?"

Dean looked up at his brother, "Yeah?"

"You gonna eat your burger? You've been staring at it for the last 5 minutes."

Dean chuckled and picked it up, "Sorry my mind was somewhere else."

"Let me guess, you've been thinking about Sam Padalecki," Jensen smiled.

Dean blushed, "How'd you know?"

Jensen chuckled, "You've said his name a few times during your space out. Believe me Dean; I'm in the same predicament with Jared. I'm not sure what it was about him, but there was something about him that I can't get out of my mind."

"Right beside the fact that he was totally hot and you're not gay."

Jensen shook his head and ate some of his pasta, "Is there something wrong with admitting you're gay Dean? Yes, I'm gay and I'm proud of it."

"Dude, this is Texas, you'll get your ass tossed out."

Jensen burst out laughing, "They can't toss you out of the state for being gay Dean. You just can't get married here."

Dean shook his head, "Whatever you say Jenny," he said before taking a big bite of his burger.

_**~J2/W**_**2~**

Jared sighed as he packed away his bag for the night watching the last of the students leave the school. He was finally glad it was Friday which meant a whole two days to himself. He shook his head as he headed out of the school to the parking lot waving to coworkers. Those two days would give him more time to think about Jensen Ackles, the man he couldn't get off his mind for the past month. He didn't know why he couldn't stop thinking about him but he just couldn't. He got in his car and drove to the house and texted Sam that he was taking him out to dinner.

Jared pulled up in front of the house a few minutes later and Sam ran outside hopping in the car. Jared looked at his brother, "What's got you so excited?"

Sam just laughed and shook his head saying that he was just happy he got a chance to spend with his brother.

Jared laughed as he pulled away from the curb, "You always get to spend time with me Sam, we live together."

Sam shook his head, _no._ He pointed to them both and frowned, _just because we live together doesn't mean we get to spend time together._ Sam smiled and took his brother's free hand in his and squeezed it, _I love you Jay but you work too much._

"I'm a teacher Sam, I have to work Monday thru Friday and even I have to prepare for my next week on the weekend."

Sam looked at his brother and nodded, _that's what I mean._ Sam bit his lip trying to figure out what he wanted to say. Both he and Jared knew sign language but didn't really use it that often. He signed something to his brother, _you work so much that I don't even really get to see you on the weekends. You bury yourself in your room and in your work._

Jared sighed, "You're right Sammy, I'm sorry."

Sam frowned and then smacked Jared upside his head. His meaning for _Its Sam, not Sammy._ Jared chuckled as he pulled into the parking lot of the restaurant that he had wanted to go to all week.

"Sam can I ask you something?" Jared asked his brother as they headed into the restaurant. Sam nodded.

"Do you ever think about the brothers we met last month? The Ackles twins?"

Sam nodded again. He then frowned and spelled out Dean's name. Jared frowned.

"You think about Dean?" Jared asked. Sam nodded again before gasping and pointing.

Jared looked to where his brother was pointing and right there in that same restaurant was Dean and Jensen Ackles. Fuck.

_**~J2/W**_**2~**

"Oh my god," Dean said.

Jensen frowned, "What is it?"

"Speak of the devils," Dean pointed.

Jensen turned and saw Jared and Sam standing in line. Jensen's face lit up like a light at the sight of Jared. Dean chuckled.

"Yeah you're not gay at all," he muttered.

"Shut up asshole," he said before waving them over.

Jared and Sam smiled as they headed toward Jensen and Dean. Jensen stood and smiled.

"Hey guys, fancy seeing you all here."

"I know, who would've ever thought we'd run into you guys again?" Jared smiled. "How's it going Dean?"

Dean nodded and stared at Sam who just smiled and waved. Jensen got a waitresses attention and asked her for two more chairs. Once the chairs were brought, the Padalecki brothers sat down.

"So Jared how's work?" Jensen asked. "I remember you saying you were a teacher?"

Jared nodded, "Yeah. I teach fifth grade English and its going well. What about you? What is it you do again?"

"I'm a physical therapist and its great but a bit slow right now."

"Ah."

Dean looked at Sam, "Sam do you work?"

Sam shook his head and then signed something. Jared cleared his throat, "He wants to know what kinda job you have."

Dean frowned, "I'm a mechanic, but why couldn't he just ask me himself?"

Jared sighed, "Sam's mute."

"Really? That means he can't talk right?"

Jared nodded, "Yeah, but he wasn't born like this, he just…kinda became mute."

Jensen frowned, "Meaning he could talk if he wanted?"

Jared nodded, "Yeah."

"So how come he chooses not to speak?" Dean asked genuinely curious.

Jared shook his head, "That's his place to tell. Not mine."

Jensen nodded, "I see, it's just that Dean's been thinking about Sam a lot and been wondering why he never spoke."

Dean glared at Jensen, "Right like you haven't been lusting after Jared."

Jensen blushed and Jared laughed. "Hey you guys wanna come over and have some ice cream and play some Guitar Hero or something?"

"I'd like that, what do you think Dean?" Jensen asked.

Dean shrugged, "Sure why not?"

Dean paid the check since last time Jensen paid and the four headed to their cars. Jensen and Dean climbed into Jensen's 2009 Toyota Tundra and followed behind Jared's 2010 Chevy Camaro. Once they reached the house and parked their cars, Dean and Jensen followed them inside.

"Excuse the mess," Jared said using his key to unlock the door.

Dean chuckled as he stepped inside the house, "What mess? This looks like the inside of one of Jensen's Home Goods magazines."

"Fuck you Dean."

Dean just chuckled, "Hey you got any beer?"

Jared chuckled and nodded and headed to the kitchen to get some beer for Jensen and Dean, "Sam, you want a beer?"

Sam shook his head and headed to his room and shut the door. Jared sighed.

"I'm sorry; he's in one of his emo moods. Let me set up the game and we can play."

Dean frowned and took his beer from Jared, "You know what? Why don't you and Jenny play, I wanna talk to Sam."

Jensen chuckled, "Good luck with that."

Dean frowned as he headed toward the room that he saw Sam walk into. Jared shrugged and continued setting up the game for him and Jensen.

_**~J2/W**_**2~**

Dean knocked on the door and carefully opened it, "Sam?"

Sam looked up and Dean walked into the room and shut the door frowning, "Hey I'm sorry. I didn't mean to get all up in your business earlier."

Sam just shrugged. Dean bit his lip. "It's just…I don't know. You intrigue me, I guess. Ever since we met I couldn't stop thinking about you."

Sam frowned and raised his eyebrows and Dean chuckled, "Yes, you can ask Jenny."

Sam chuckled shaking his head. Dean moved a bit closer to Sam not wanting to appear threatening, "Something extremely bad must've happened to make you mute, huh?"

Sam didn't answer but turned his head away. Dean sat on the edge of the bed and touched Sam's face causing Sam to squeak and fling back against the head of the bed in a cowering position. Dean jumped up and held his hands up.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to scare you, I promise. I care about you Sam. I just wanna help."

Sam made a gesture that Dean interpreted as _please leave._

_**~J2/W**_**2~**

Jared and Jensen were playing Guitar Hero but Jensen was distracted by Jared's movements. He couldn't get it through his head that Jared was probably straight as an arrow. All he wanted to do was kiss his lips.

"Jensen? You do realize the game's over right?" Jared said chuckling breaking through his thoughts.

Jensen frowned as he stared at the game and he realized he'd lost. He'd lose a thousand times if it was to Jared.

"Fuck."

Jared frowned, "What's wrong?"

Jensen dropped his controller, "I'll probably regret this in the long run but oh what the fuck," he said and pulled Jared close to him and covered his mouth with his own.

For a minute Jared stood there shocked but slowly moved his mouth against Jensen's. He'd be lying to himself if he said he hadn't thought about doing this. Even if he claimed to be straight. He could be gay for Jensen.

This of course was not what Dean expected to see when he exited Sam's room, "Whoa! So not what I wanted to see!"

The two broke apart quickly, "I'm sorry," Jensen said.

Jared just stood there and dumbly nodded. Dean looked between the two and shook his head, "Jenny, we should go."

"Um, yeah."

"Dean, what happened with Sam?" Jared asked.

"I scared him," Dean frowned before walking out the door.

Both Jared and Jensen frowned. Jensen was about to leave when Jared pulled him back for a quick kiss and pushed him gently out the door.

**TBC...**

**Also I know most of you are wondering why Jared and Jensen kissed already, and the answer to that is: one Jensen's a horny guy. And Jared, although he considers himself straight, for the time being, wanted it just as much as Jensen did.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry it took so long with getting this chapter uploaded. Been kinda busy lately. Anywho, I hope you like this chapter.**

* * *

As Jensen backed out and pulled onto the street he glanced at his brother. He never saw Dean like this. Something must've happened in the room with Sam to get him to be this quiet. He sighed.

"Dean, what happened?"

"Nothing Jenny."

"Dean, you're my twin brother, I can tell when you're lying, so talk to me."

Dean sighed and looked out the window, "I really scared him Jenny."

"Dean, come on, how is that even possible, there's no way you could've scared him. He's probably just not used to being around people that much."

"No Jensen! You should've seen the way he backed away from me when I touched him. He was terrified of something, and you heard Jared, something happened to make Sam mute."

"And now you're thinking…what?"

"What if someone did something to him?" Dean frowned. "What if someone hurt him really bad and it caused him to become mute and flinch at another person's touch?"

Jensen just shrugged as he headed for home.

_**~J2/W**_**2~**

Jared was putting away the game and started on dinner when Sam came out of the bedroom with his hands in his pocket and his head down. Jared noticed his brother's posture and frowned.

"Sam, what's wrong?"

Sam shook his head. Jared sighed and walked over to him and lifted his brother's head to look at him, "Sam, talk to me, what happened with Dean? Did he hurt you?"

Again Sam shook his head, _He was very nice to me_, he signed.

"Then why do you look like a kicked puppy and why did he seem angry at himself?"

_He touched me and I freaked out,_ Sam sighed.

"Oh. Sam, why'd you freak out? Where you afraid he was going to hurt you?"

Sam nodded. Jared sighed, "Sam, this gotta stop. I know you're afraid to be hurt again, but not everyone you come in contact with is going to hurt you. Dean doesn't seem like the guy to wanna hurt you and neither does his brother."

Sam sighed as he sat down and let Jared dish up the pasta. The two boys ate their food in silence deep in their own thoughts. Jared was wondering why he ended up kissing Jensen. Sam thought about how gentle Dean was and how hurt he was when Sam flinched away from him and demanded he leave the room.

After dinner Sam helped Jared clean up and then headed into his room and lay down on the bed. He sighed and after a minute he picked up his cell and started to send a text to Dean when he realized he didn't have his phone number.

_**~J2/W**_**2~**

Jensen came out of the shower towel drying his hair and found his brother sitting on the couch fondling his phone.

"Should I leave you and your phone alone?" he teased.

"Shut up dumbass," Dean chuckled.

Jensen chuckled and sat next to his brother, "What's up?"

"I wanted to text Sam but realized I didn't have his phone number."

Jensen chuckled, "I know what you mean. We've met and hung out twice and yet we don't have each other's phone numbers?"

Dean just shrugged and sighed as he stood, "Well I gotta get some shut eye. Warren wants me to open up the shop tomorrow meaning I gotta be there at 8."

"Well hey, maybe you'll be able to leave early," Jensen shrugged.

"Please, if it wasn't considered abuse, Warren would have me work all day ever day."

Jensen chuckled as he watched his brother head to his room. He opened up his planner and checked his schedule for tomorrow. He had two clients scheduled for tomorrow one in the morning and one in the evening. The thing he loved about being a physical therapist was that he didn't have clients at all hours of the day.

Jensen closed his book, and stood before heading off to bed also.

_**~J2/W**_**2~**

Jared woke the next morning and found Sam in the kitchen flipping pancakes. Jared chuckled and shook his head as he watched his brother. He also felt a bit sad. Sam spent all his time in this house. Jared wanted him to go out and do something but he was too afraid. It made him wonder what it was about the Ackles twins that made Sam not wanna always cower in fear.

"Hey Sam," Jared said looking up as Sam placed a plate in front of his brother. "I have a few errands I gotta run, you wanna come along? It shouldn't take me no more than an hour."

Sam sat across from Jared and nodded. Jared smiled as he dug into his pancakes. The two chatted and ate their breakfast and then straightened up the house before they had gotten ready to go. The two hung out together running several errands that Jared needed to take care of. A couple of those being a visit to his girlfriend's house where he learned that she still wasn't back from her trip, and he had to pay a visit to one of his students' house who had been out for a week with the flu. He had wanted to make sure that he had gotten all the material he needed for when he returned to school.

After that Jared treated his brother to Wendy's for lunch which caused Sam to laugh but he was all for it. As they got back into the car Jared frowned.

"I think the only thing left to do is get the car looked at," he said. Sam nodded and buckled himself in.

Jared drove to the auto body shop close to where they were which was Warren's Auto. He drove his car into the lot and they climbed out and headed inside.

"Can I help you?" The man at the desk asked Jared.

"Yeah, I was wondering if there was a chance I can get my car looked at? I think it was acting up earlier but I just need to know if there was something seriously wrong with it."

The man nodded and looked toward Dean who had just walked in from his break, "Ackles, you have a diagnostic to run."

Dean internally groaned and nodded and the man behind the counter pointed to Jared and Sam and Dean frowned.

"Jared? Sam?"

"Hi Dean, fancy seeing you here," Jared smiled winking at Sam.

Dean chuckled as he followed them back to their car, "I work here dude. So what's up with your car?"

Jared shrugged, "I don't know. I really don't think anything, but I just wanted to be sure."

"Right."

The first thing Dean did was pop the hood and do some poking around under there. Sam cleared his throat and tried not to stare at Dean's ass. Jared chuckled at his brother and Sam glared.

"What's the matter boys, like what you see?" Dean teased shaking his hips back and forth.

Jared laughed, "Sam certainly is."

Dean glanced over his shoulder at Sam and Sam blushed and averted his eyes. Jared chuckled.

"So Dean, what's Jensen up to today?"

Dean shrugged, "I know he has a couple of clients today, but other than that, I don't know. Why?"

"Just curious."

Dean stood up and shut the hood of the car, "You have the hots for my brother don't you?"

Jared quickly shook his head, "No I don't. I just think he's really cool. That kiss you saw the other day was all his idea."

Derek chuckled as he slid underneath the car to check there. Surprisingly for Jared, it only took Dean 45 minutes to do a complete diagnostic of his car. Dean hadn't really found too much wrong with it.

"Well everything is good, it just looks like you're gonna need a new fan belt pretty soon. I can actually do that now, if you want and it won't really cost that much."

Jared smiled, "That would be great."

Dean got his tools and a brand new fan belt to replace the old one and immediately set to work. He didn't mind the conversation that the Padalecki brothers gave him. It made his work go faster and soon he was done replacing the fan belt.

"Well you're all set, Jared. Also you're gonna be needing an oil change, but that can wait about another month or so."

Jared nodded, "Thanks. So how much do I owe you?"

Dean chuckled, "It'll be about 50 dollars and you can pay that asshole at the desk."

Jared chuckled and turned to Sam, "You mind waiting here while I go pay?"

Sam shook his head and Jared nodded to go pay for the fan belt installation. Sam looked at Dean before turning his gaze away. Dean bit his lip.

"I'm sorry for scaring you the other day Sam."

Sam looked at Dean and then pulled out his phone and handed it to Dean. Dean frowned for a second before he understood.

"You want my number?"

Sam nodded. Dean smiled and punched in his number before handing the phone back to Sam. Sam took the phone back causing their fingers to accidentally brush against each other and Sam looked at Dean before removing his hand. He typed a message to Dean and hit send.

**Sam:**_** It's okay Dean. I'm sorry for freaking out like I did.**_

Dean read the message and saved Sam's number in his phone before replying.

**Dean: **_**I don't blame you for freaking out. I mean I know I would. Some guy I barely even know starts touching my face, I'm likely to start swinging.**_

**Sam: **_**LOL yeah that sounds like you. But I hope we can still be friends, if that's alright with you.**_

Jared came back out and saw the two of them grinning and texting, "What's going on?"

Dean looked up and smiled at Sam, "We just found a way to communicate."

Jared grinned, "That's great, but we gotta get going."

Dean nodded, "Okay, I guess I'll see you around."

Jared nodded, "Oh, before we go, can I get Jensen's number; I wanted to talk to him about something."

Dean nodded and gave Jared his brother's number, "That's good because he wanted to talk to you too."

Dean watched the brothers get in the car and waved as they drove off before heading over to work on another car.

**TBC...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Please don't kill me! I know its late and I apologize. Things have just been crazy but I hope you like this chapter and I hope you like the little twist I put on things.**

* * *

By the time Dean got home he was bone tired. He wanted to take a hot shower and just crash. He hated working from 8am-8pm. He entered the apartment and found Jensen sitting on the couch talking excitedly to Jared. Dean chuckled as he walked past his brother with a wave and headed into his bedroom. He reemerged a few minutes later and headed into the bathroom for a shower.

Jensen hadn't even registered Dean's presence as he chatted with Jared, "Um, so you wanna come over for a bit?"

Jared laughed, _"Trying to get into my pants already and you haven't even taken me out yet,"_ he teased.

Jensen stammered, "N-no, I didn't mean for that. I ju-just thought maybe we could watch a movie or something. I also heard that there was a game on tonight. Um, the San Antonio Spurs against Miami Heat."

Jared chuckled, _"Relax Jensen I was just teasing. What time does the game start?"_

"Nine, I think."

"_Cool, I'll be there. I gotta finish grading papers and maybe I'll see if Sam wants to come along. He's not really a fan of basketball, but you never know. And the four of us could just hang."_

"Sounds good, although I think Dean might just crash. He's been working since 8am," Jensen responded eying his brother as he exited the bathroom.

Dean looked at Jensen as if to ask _what?_ Jensen shook his head and Dean proceeded into his bedroom and shut the door. He glanced at his phone and saw he had two missed calls from Danneel and one missed text from Sam. He decided to check his text first.

**Sam: **_**Hey, you busy?**_

Dean sat on his bed and quickly responded. _**Not really. I just got home and just got a shower. Was thinking about crashing. What about you?**_

**Sam:**_** Thanks for that mental image, now I'm sitting here thinking about you all dripping wet.**_

**Dean: **_** Really? What's that doing for you? Getting hot?**_

**Sam: **_**Mm, yeah, just thinking about you all dripping wet and spread out for me.**_

_Well shit,_ Dean thought. He really didn't know how that comment managed to make him hard, but it did. "Dude, cut it out," he said looking at his cock. "We like women remember? We're in a relationship with a woman."

Apparently Dean's dick didn't seem to be getting the memo. Probably because it wasn't completely true. Yes Dean, liked women and was currently in a relationship, but he also liked men too. A fact that no one but Jensen knew. Dean cleared his throat and decided to try and change the subject.

**Dean: **_**So Sam, I was just curious, how come you chose to become mute?**_

Dean was surprised when there was no instant answer back but shrugged it off as maybe he was in the bathroom or talking to Jared. After about 10 or 15 minutes Sam finally texted back which made Dean frown.

**Sam: **_**I gotta go Dean. But I hope to talk to you soon.**_

Dean frowned but texted back. _**Okay.**_ He then listened to his messages from Danneel and sighed. The first one was her asking where he was and bitching that he hadn't called her all day and then the second one she apologized saying she forgot he was going to be at work all day and for him to please call her.

Dean dialed his girlfriend's number and she answered on the second ring.

"_Hey baby, I'm really sorry. I totally forgot you had to work all day."_

Dean chuckled, "It's fine Danni. I was in the shower when you called."

"_So did you have a good day?"_

Dean laughed, "Define good."

_**~J2/W**_**2~**

"How come you don't wanna come with me to Jensen and Dean's? It'll give you a chance to hang out with Dean," Jared said.

Sam shook his head, _no, I don't want to._

Jared sighed, "Why not?"

_Because I don't want to._

Jared sighed, "I don't understand Sam, this would give you the perfect opportunity to really get to know him. To talk to him."

Sam sighed, _He asked me why I chose to become mute._

"Oh. Sam, you don't have to tell him if you don't want to."

Sam shook his head, _No for some reason he makes me want to, but I don't know how._

"Well just come tonight and hang out with us, it might help you."

Sam sighed and nodded, _okay._

_**~J2/W**_**2~**

Dean found Jensen setting up for the game and frowned, "We having a party and I wasn't notified?"

Jensen chuckled, "No, just Jared and Sam are coming over to watch the game."

Dean sighed and plopped down, "Jen, I need to talk to you about something."

Jensen looked at his brother and frowned, "Uh, oh. What is it little brother?"

"You do realize we're twins right?"

"Yeah, but I was born first which makes me the oldest, now talk to me."

Dean sighed, "Okay you know I'm in a relationship with Danni, right?"

"Yeah, and…?"

"Well I really like Sam."

Jensen frowned. He didn't really see the issue, "So? Dean that' perfectly normal for someone like you that's bisexual, but I mean you've barely spent an entire hour with Sam, maybe you're just going off his looks because let's face it, both the Padaleckis are hot."

Dean chuckled, "Dude, they're freaking twins, like us, I'm pretty sure that if one's gonna be hot so is the other one."

Jensen chuckled, "My point, Dean, is to maybe take Sam out, it doesn't have to be like an actual date, just two guys hanging out and maybe shooting some pool."

Dean nodded, "Sounds doable."

Jensen grinned and nodded as the doorbell rang, "Good now get the door."

Dean frowned, "How'd they know where we live?"

"Duh, I gave them directions."

Dean shook his head as he answered the door for the Padalecki brothers and the four of them got ready to watch the Spurs take on the Heat.

**TBC...**

**So Dean's dating Danneel and Jared is supposedly dating Genevieve. That won't be a problem would it?  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**I know its super late and I'm sorry, I could give you a bunch of excuses but you don't want to hear them. So I hope you can forgive me and enjoy chapter 5**

* * *

A week had gone by since the boys last saw each other but they talked to each other almost every day, Sam and Dean through texts and Jared and Jensen through phone calls. Not once did Dean or Jared think about their girlfriends. The minute Dean got home Friday afternoon he immediately texted Sam.

**Dean: **_**Hey Sammy :)**_

**Sam: **_**Sammy? Dude, its Sam.**_

**Dean: **_**Whatever Sammy. You got plans for this evening?**_

**Sam: **_**Not really was just gonna veg out in front of the television. Why?**_

**Dean: **_**Just wondering if you'd like to hang out with me tonight.**_

**Sam: **_**You asking me out on a date?**_

**Dean: **_**No. Of course not. I'm just asking as my friend do you wanna hang out.**_

**Sam: **_**um…**_

**Dean: **_**Alright! It's a date. I'm asking you out on a date! So?**_

**Sam: **_**LOL sure Dean.**_

**Dean: **_**Great. I'll pick you up by 7:30.**_

The two continued chatting for a little while longer until Sam had to go to help Jared with something. Dean closed his phone and smiled.

"What's the smile for?" Jensen asked leaning against the doorjamb. Dean looked up and grinned.

"I have a date with Sam tonight."

"Really? Nice."

"Yeah," Dean grinned but then frowned, "What if I mess up? What if I say something crazy or retarded?"

Jensen chuckled, "You? Dean Ackles? I doubt that's possible."

"Jen."

Jensen laughed, "Relax Dean, just be yourself."

Dean shook his head and sighed. Jensen chuckled and patted his brother on the leg before leaving his brother alone. Dean glanced at his phone and realized he had a couple of hours before he went to pick Sam up. He went to his closet to choose something to wear for the evening.

_**~J2/W**_**2~**

"Dean, will you relax before you end up having an accident on your way over there?" Jensen said.

"I'm sorry; I haven't been on a date in forever. I mean yeah I've taken Danneel out but that's different."

Jensen chuckled and patted his brother on the back, "You'll be fine."

"What are you gonna do while I'm gone?"

Jensen shrugged, "Probably invite Jared over to watch some movies."

Dean chuckled, "Just make sure you don't have sex on my bed again."

Jensen glared at him and Dean laughed as he headed to his Baby. He quickly drove to the Padaleckis house remembering from the last few times they were over there. He pulled up in front of the house and headed to the door before looking down at his clothes. He had chosen a pair of black jeans with a black AC/DC t-shirt and a white button down covering it. He rang the doorbell and Jared answered the door.

"Hey, Dean. Come on in, Sam's coming. He's really excited."

Dean grinned, "So am I. I've been wanting to ask him out for a while just didn't know how."

"Mhm, listen Dean, I like you and all I wanna say is don't hurt him. He's been hurt enough and I don't think he can take anymore."

Dean frowned but nodded, "You got it, but if you hurt my brother, I will come after you."

Jared nodded his understanding as Sam exited his bedroom and smiled at Dean before waving. Dean smiled back, "Hey Sammy."

Sam glared and Dean just laughed. Jared patted his brother on the back, "You kids have fun."

Dean drove them to a seemingly casual restaurant that he had found just the other day. He didn't know if Sam had ever been there. He chuckled as he saw Sam checking out the car.

"You like her?"

Sam chuckled and nodded and then waved his hand as if to say 'a little'. Dean chuckled and nodded as he pulled up in front of the restaurant.

_**~J2/W**_**2~**

Instead of Jared going to Jensen's Jensen went over to Jared's where they ended up playing Guitar Hero. Jensen didn't realize how much fun that game was and Jared noticed that he liked to gloat when he won. Jared just stood there laughing.

"Well, what should we do now?" Jensen asked once he calmed down.

Jared went to his movie collection and found one of Sam's movies, "Devour?"

Jensen shrugged, "Why not?"

Jared popped some popcorn and the two sat on the couch and watched the movie. Before either one of them knew what was happening the movie was being ignored as they heavily made out.

_**~J2/W**_**2~**

"Can I get you boys anything else?" The waitress asked.

Dean smiled, "No thanks we're all set, unless you want dessert Sam?"

Sam shook his head and Dean nodded, "We'll just have the check."

"Alright, I'll be right back."

Dean smiled and then turned to Sam, "Enjoyed yourself?"

Sam grinned and nodded. Dean loved Sam's smile and felt like he could get lost in it for days. Little did he know he had the same effect on Sam. After the waitress came and Dean paid the bill he led Sam out of the restaurant.

"Sorry it wasn't anything fancy."

Sam shrugged as he climbed into the car.

_**~J2/W**_**2~**

Jensen rubbed his palm against Jared's hard on, "Jared, I want you so bad."

Jared hummed as he rocked into Jensen's hand, "Oh god Jensen, yes."

"Feel good? I can make you feel so much better."

Just then the door opened and neither paid attention thinking it was Sam and Dean. They kept kissing until they heard the voice.

"What the hell is going on here?!"

The boys broke apart and Jared paled, "Gen? What are you doing here? How did you even get in here?"

"Hello, you gave me a key! I came because my brother kept telling me how my boyfriend was looking for me."

_Boyfriend?_ Jensen frowned.

"Gen, look its really great to see you, but can you come back later? Please? Now is not a good time."

Genevieve scoffed, "Yeah I can see that. Who's this? You're boy toy? When were you gonna tell me that you were gay?"

"I'm not gay, Gen and no he's just a friend."

"Really?" Genevieve and Jensen said at the same time.

Jared sighed. He was officially screwed. He opened his mouth to speak but Jensen beat him to it.

"When were you gonna tell me that you had a girlfriend? Huh? After we had sex? You lied to me Jared."

"Technically I never lied to you, I just didn't tell you about her."

"You didn't think you had to?! We kissed, Jared twice and you wanted me to fuck you right now. And I would have. Did you really think I was that cheap? Guess I am."

"Jensen."

"And I don't what you call it but when you want another to fuck you in the ass, that's called gay. I'm gay Jensen! And proud of it! Have a nice life," he said before heading to the door.

"Jensen wait!" Jared said scrambling off the couch. Jensen ignored him and slammed the door shut.

"Really Jared? You missed me that much that you found a guy version of me to mack on?"

"What? No!"

"Whatever. I really thought I knew who you were you Jare, but I don't know who you are anymore."

"Gen don't. Please."

"Don't what? It's clear you have some issues you need to work out with yourself so when you figure out what you want and it's clear that you wanna be with me, give me a call, otherwise I don't wanna see or hear from you again," Genevieve said before she too stalked out the door.

Several minutes later Sam walked in the door with a smile on his face which dropped as soon as he saw his brother. _What happened, _he signed.

Jared sighed, "Genevieve just broke up with me."

**TBC...**

**Sorry their date wasn't in much detail I'll try to make their next one more detailed.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I know, I know. Its been a month since I updated and I apologize but I can explain. RL has been stressful and busy, then I hit a nice (not!) bout of writer's block and then on top of that my muse went on a permanent vacation. So I apologize if this chapter sucks.**

* * *

Dean happily skipped into the house singing Blue Oyster Colt. He stopped short when he got into the apartment to find his brother on the couch drinking. Jensen never drank this early and especially not when he has to go to work the next day. Dean locked the door before he approached Jensen.

"Jenny? What's going on?"

Jensen just shrugged. "Mmm good!"

Dean chuckled and shook his head, "Dude you are so drunk," he said eyeing the other bottle and shaking his head.

Jensen was such a lightweight that it only took two beers from the really hardcore liquor to get him drunk. Dean cleaned up the mess and helped his brother down the hall into bed. Dean didn't bother to ask him again what happened he just covered his brother with a blanket and headed across the hall to his own bedroom.

_**~J2/W**_**2~**

Sam looked at his brother frowning and Jared sighed, "She caught me making out with Jensen and now she broke up with me and Jensen doesn't want to talk to me either.

"_Did you tell Jensen about Gen?"_ Sam signed.

Jared sighed and shook his head, "No and that's my problem, I should've. I mean I don't know what to think anymore Sam. Jensen gets all under my skin and I can't stop thinking about him, but then I'm in or was anyway, in a relationship with Genevieve. I mean you know me, all my life I've never shown any interest in guys like that."

Sam sat next to his brother on the couch and looked at him. "_You need to figure out what or who it is you really want. I can't help you Jay."_

Jared sighed and nodded, "I know. I need to call Jensen, but looks like I'll wait until tomorrow to call."

_**~J2/W**_**2~**

The next morning Dean woke up and found Jensen puking his guts into the toilet and moaning. He shook his head and headed into the kitchen. He put the coffee on and grabbed a cup of water and the Ibuprofen and headed toward the bathroom.

"Son of a bitch," Jensen groaned.

"Here," Dean said handing him the pills and water. "Jen what the fuck happened last night?"

"Before or after I got trashed off my ass?" Jensen groaned.

"Um, before."

"Fucking Jared. He's a fucking asshole that's what happened. He's a lying asshole. Ugh! I'm going back to bed."

Dean looked at him and frowned before shaking his head. He stared at Jensen's closed door before going into his room and getting dressed before he grabbed his keys and headed out the door. Several minutes later he pulled up in front of the Padalecki's house and knocked on the door.

Jared opened the door, "Dean? What are you doing here?"

Dean grabbed Jared and shoved him against the wall, "What did you do to my brother?!"

"What?" Jared squeaked.

"What the fuck did you do to my brother you asshole!"

Sam came out of the room and saw Dean with his arms around his brother's neck and his breath hitched as he was hit with a flashback.

"_That's right baby, you're gonna take it and love it," his attacker said choking him so he wouldn't make a sound._

Sam squeaked and ran trying to pull Dean off of Jared. Sam became very scared and began to cry.

"Dean, please, I didn't do anything to him," Jared said in a small voice. "Please you're scaring Sam. Let me go."

Dean looked at Sam who was in tears and on the floor curled up mouthing something. Dean let Jared go. He went to go to Sam and Jared stopped him.

"Don't. Let me take care of my brother."

Dean nodded and saw Jared pick up Sam and head to his bedroom. After several minutes Jared returned. "What made you think I did something to your brother, Dean?"

"I came home last night and he was getting drunk, and he never drinks when he has to work the next day. This morning all he said is 'Fucking Jared. He's an asshole. A lying asshole."

Jared sighed and sat down on the couch and Dean followed him and stood in front of him. Jared shook his head.

"I never meant for this to happen. Everything is so fucked up."

Dean frowned, "What are you talking about?"

"My girlfriend caught us making out."

"Wait, you're girlfriend?"

Jared sighed, "Yes, Dean. I have a girlfriend. She had been away."

"So you thought it cool to dick with my brother?" Dean asked angrily.

"No! It wasn't like that, I swear! I just…I don't know. I meant to tell him about her, but I just kept forgetting. I never expected that to happen. I mean I'm not gay and I never expected us to make out."

Dean sighed, "Look, I can't tell you what to do, but take this from a bisexual dude, figure out what the hell you want now or a lot of hearts are gonna get broken including yours."

Jared nodded and put his head in his hands, "Do you think Jensen will answer if I call?"

Dean shrugged, "I don't know. Do you think I can talk to Sam? I wanna apologize for scaring him."

"Just…be careful."

Dean nodded and headed toward Sam's room and knocked softly before entering the room. Sam was sitting on the bed reading.

"Sam?"

Sam looked up and saw Dean standing awkwardly in the door way. Slowly Dean approached the bed and sat down and gave Sam a small smile.

"Hey, listen, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you back there. I wasn't trying to hurt Jared, not really."

Sam cocked his head and frowned.

"I was just upset because Jensen was upset at your brother and I wanted to know what happened. You get me?"

Sam moved closer to Dean and nodded. Dean carefully reached out and ran a finger along Sam's cheek causing him to shiver and want to pull away but he didn't.

"I never want to hurt you Sam, or scare you. I care about you."

Sam laughed and Dean nodded, "Yes, Sam I do. I like you a lot and because I like you, I need to be completely honest with you, okay?"

Sam nodded and bit his lip worriedly. Dean traced Sam's lip with his thumb and shook his head.

"It's not bad, I promise. Okay here's the deal, I'm bisexual. I'm bisexual and I have a girlfriend."

Sam furrowed his eyebrows and started to move away but Dean put his hand on his knee, "Wait Sam, I'm not done. Yes I have a girlfriend, but I was going to break up with her. I mean she's sweet and all, but lately I've been thinking about this one dude and can't seem to get him off my mind. You might know him, he's smart, funny, has shaggy brown hair."

Sam chuckled and Dean smiled, "Tell me we have a shot Sam and I will gladly leave my girlfriend. I don't wanna keep this up if it's not going somewhere. Do you think we have a shot?"

Sam frowned and looked at his hands. He really wanted to try, but he was afraid of being hurt. His past made it very hard for him to be in a relationship. He didn't want Dean to freak out once he found out about his past and leave him. Dean placed two fingers under Sam's chin and lifted his face toward his.

"I don't know what happened in your past, and I'm not going to pretend I know. All I can tell is that you were hurt something awful, but I promise you Sammy, I'd never hurt you. You don't have to be afraid of me. Will you let me? Will you let me love you?"

Dean internally groaned. When did he turn into such a sap? Sam blinked back tears and nodded. Dean smiled and covered Sam's mouth with his own kissing him gently. Sam moaned into the kiss and put his hands on the back of Dean's head in attempt to deepen the kiss. Dean chuckled as he slipped his tongue in Sam's mouth and gently eased him back on the bed. Sam was getting a bit panicky but tried not to show it. Dean didn't notice and deepened the kiss further as he caressed Sam's stomach before letting his hand trail down toward Sam's legs and gently spread them apart.

Sam started to freak out and push Dean away but Dean wasn't having it. Sam panicked and did the only thing he could do. He spoke.

"Dean, stop," he said in a fear-filled voice.

Dean pulled back, "Sam?"

"Stop. Please."

Dean nodded and sat up, "Sorry. A little too much too soon huh?"

Sam looked away and Dean frowned, "Sammy? Hey look at me."

Sam turned and gave Dean a tear filled gaze. Dean's heart clenched, "Hey, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to frighten you."

Sam shook his head and Dean frowned, "It's because of what happened isn't it?"

Sam nodded and bit his lip. Dean kissed him gently.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bring anything up. Can you tell me?"

Sam shook his head, "Can't."

Dean sighed, "Sam."

"No!" Sam shouted. "Can't! Don't…No!"

"Okay! Calm down, okay."

Sam looked at his hands and Dean turned his face toward his again, "Sammy, its okay, but you gotta tell me. I mean no it doesn't have to be today, but you gotta tell me."

Sam nodded.

Dean leant forward and kissed him, "I gotta go. I need to call Danneel and talk to her. You know break up with her gently."

Sam laughed and Dean tousled his hair before getting off the bed and leaving with a wave.

**TBC...**


	7. Chapter 7

**Please forgive the lateness. Max decided to run off and try to find a pet dragon, then I hit writer's block and then there was a death in my family. My little brother was killed in a hit and run accident.**** I also apologize for it being so short  
**

* * *

Several weeks passed since Sam and Dean kissed. Sam began to worry because he hadn't heard anything from Dean since then. He walked out of his bedroom to find Jared and Genevieve on the couch talking. He bit his lip and started to head back into his room when Jared looked up.

"It's okay Sam, we're done."

Genevieve snorted, "I just…"

"Gen, I'm sorry. I don't know what else to make you understand. It's not that I don't love you, I just love Jensen more."

Genevieve huffed and walked out of the house. Sam raised an eyebrow and Jared just sighed.

"No Sam it didn't go so well."

Sam nodded and gave Jared his sad puppy look. Jared laughed and plopped on the couch and turned on the television, "It's alright Sammy."

Sam felt a small flutter in his belly when Jared called him Sammy. Sam shook his head and sat on the couch next to Jared and watched the television. They were just in the middle of the movie they were watching when the doorbell rang. Jared groaned as he got up from the couch and went to open the door.

"Jensen, Dean, what are you doing here?"

"What is it a bad thing that we came to visit?" Dean asked winking.

"No not at all, come on in. Sam and I were in the middle of a movie," Jared said moving aside to let them in.

Dean grinned, "Hey Sammy."

Sam gave a small smile and waved. Dean held out his hand to Sam, "Let's go to the bedroom Sammy, it looks like those two need to talk."

Sam nodded and took Dean's hand and they headed into the bedroom and shut the door.

Jensen looked at Jared and frowned, "Are you worried?"

"About them? No. I trust your brother. He's right though, we do need to talk."

Jensen nodded, "I know."

Jared nodded and led Jensen to the couch.

_**~J2/W**_**2~**

Sam and Dean sat on Sam's bed and Dean smiled at him, "Hey, listen, I know you're probably wondering why I haven't talked to you recently and it's not because I changed my mind okay?"

Sam nodded and bit his lip. Dean chuckled softly and thumbed his lip before kissing him gently.

_**~J2/W**_**2~**

Jensen sighed, "I'm sorry, I probably shouldn't have reacted the way I did."

Jared touched Jensen's thigh, "No, Jen, it's not your fault. I have been meaning to tell you about me having a girlfriend. It's just you always wound me up and I couldn't breathe around you and I always ended up forgetting. I swear I wasn't trying to lead you on or anything. I didn't mean to lie to you."

Jensen looked at Jared's hand on his leg and sighed, "So what now?"

"Well after a talk with your brother, he made me realize where my head and my heart were at."

Jensen frowned, "Wait my brother? Dean?"

Jared laughed and nodded.

_**~J2/W**_**2~**

Sam looked at Dean before looking down at his hands in his lap. Dean used his hand to tilt Sam's face upwards to look at him.

"I'm being honest okay? And I promise we'll go as slow as you want."

Sam nodded and bit his lip before leaning forward and gently placing a kiss to Dean's lips.

_**~J2/W**_**2~**

Jared had his hands underneath Jensen's shirt as they lay on the couch kissing scraping his nails along Jensen's back as Jensen thrust down against him.

"Fuck, Jen," Jared moaned. "More."

Jensen moaned and thrust harder, "Like that?"

Jared shook his head, "No, fuck me Jen."

Jensen pulled back to gage Jared's reaction, "You sure?"

"Fuck yes."

_**~J2/W**_**2~**

Dean lay against the head of the bed and Sam lay in the crook of his arm. Neither of them spoke and just lay there with each other. Dean gently rubbed Sam's arm and Sam tensed and started to pull away. Dean frowned.

"Hey, easy Sammy. I didn't mean it."

Sam gave Dean a small smile and then frowned when he heard banging coming from Jared's room. Dean chuckled.

"Those two don't screw around do they? When they want something they take it."

Sam chuckled and nodded before kissing Dean again. Dean kissed back gently not wanting to hurt or scare Sam. Sam moaned softly and tried to deepen the kiss. Dean chuckled softly and pulled back.

"Sam calm down. We don't have to rush okay?"

Sam frowned. He wanted to have that with Dean what his brother had with Jensen, but he was still afraid of being touched and especially intimately. All he was comfortable with was kissing. He sighed to himself. He knew Dean said that he would wait forever for him and they didn't have to rush, but he didn't want to wait and he didn't feel like Dean should have to wait forever for him.

**TBC...**


	8. Chapter 8

**I know a good amount of you might be pleased with this chapter. It focuses solely on Sam and Dean and it talks a bit about what happened to Sam. I will warn you all though this is just the tip of the iceberg in Dean learning about what happened to Sam. There's a lot more he doesn't know yet.**

**Enjoy and don't forget to review please**

* * *

Dean woke up to Sam having a nightmare. He jerked up after being slapped in the face and he frowned.

"Sam, come on, wake up for me it's a nightmare," he said gently shaking him.

Sam screamed and cried and Dean frowned growing worried, "Sam!"

The next thing Dean knew, Sam had his arms around his neck and he freaked out. He jumped from Sam's bed and headed toward Jared's room and banged on the door before busting in the room.

"Dean do you mind?!" Jensen said throwing the covers over him and Jared.

"Jared, you gotta come quick! It's Sam he's having a nightmare and is trying to kill himself."

Jared's eyes went wide and he threw on a pair of boxers and followed Dean back to his brother's room. His eyes widened when he saw Sam choking with his hands over his neck. He ran to his brother's side.

"Sam, its Jared, wake up for me. Hey, it's not real. He can't hurt you anymore. It's okay, you're safe."

Jared continued to talk soothingly to his brother to get him to wake up. Sam's eyes shot open and he flung himself across the room looking around dartingly. Dean started to walk toward him.

"Sam, it's okay, its-"

"Dean?" Jared called interrupting him. Dean looked at Jared.

"Yeah?"

Jared shook his head, "Don't. He's really scared right now and no offense, but you're kinda making it worse. Can you go out into the living room please?"

Dean sighed but nodded and headed into the living room and sat on the couch.

_**~J2/W**_**2~**

Jared sat on the bed facing Sam, "Sam, it's okay, he's not here. He will never come here. He can't hurt you ever again."

Sam whimpered and wrapped his arms around his waist. Jared sighed a little.

"I promise you little brother, you are safe. You are safe. Wanna tell me about the nightmare?"

Sam whimpered and shook his head and Jared nodded.

"Okay."

_**~J2/W**_**2~**

Jensen sat next to Dean, "What happened?"

Dean frowned, "I don't know. Jared just asked me to leave the room."

Soon Jared exited Sam's room and headed into the living room and sat across from Dean. Dean looked up and frowned.

"Is he okay?" Dean asked.

Jared nodded, "Yeah, he's gonna be okay. Dean what exactly happened before this?"

Dean shrugged, "Um, we were talking for a bit, then Sam kissed me and tried to push for further and I told him that we don't have to rush and pushed him back a bit. Then we went back to talking and started watching a movie and I guess we must've fallen asleep on the movie."

Jared sighed and Dean shook his head, "Look I promise you, nothing of that nature happened."

Jared gave Dean a smile and nodded, "No I know Dean."

Jensen looked at his boyfriend, "So what was all that about?"

Jared shrugged, "My guess is he tried to push himself with Dean and that caused a huge setback and caused him to have a nightmare about his attack."

Dean sighed. He wanted to know what had happened to Sam so bad that it could cause all of this, but he knew Jared wouldn't tell him anything and he didn't know if Sam would ever tell him. Jensen looked at his brother and frowned.

"Dean what's wrong?"

Dean shook his head, "I need to know what happened to him. If we are ever gonna get anywhere in this relationship, I gotta know what happened to him."

Jared nodded, "Believe me Dean, I know that and I wish I could be the one to tell you, but I can't. Sam wants to tell you but it's gonna take some time, so you just gotta be patient with him."

Dean nodded, "I know."

_**~J2/W**_**2~**

On the ride home Jensen looked at Dean and frowned a little before focusing back on the road, "You okay over there little brother?"

Dean sighed, "Yeah I'm fine."

Jensen nodded, "Dean, are you really sure you're ready to deal with all that comes from someone like Sam whose been abused? Can you handle it?"

Dean sighed, "I don't know Jenny, but I'm willing to try."

Jensen sighed and just nodded.

_**~J2/W**_**2~**

Jared was sitting on the couch going through his grade book when Sam emerged from the room and frowned. He walked over and sat on the couch next to Jared. Jared looked over and smiled.

"Hey, doing okay?"

Sam nodded, _"Where are Dean and Jensen?"_

"I sent them home. You had a pretty nasty nightmare Sam."

Sam frowned and looked at his hands. Jared sighed and put down his pen and looked at Sam before putting his hands on top of his brothers.

"It's okay Sam. You know what I think?"

Sam shook his head.

"I think that it's your closeness that caused the nightmare. I'm not saying that you shouldn't be near him, but what I'm saying is that you're trying to push yourself with Dean and you're also not used to being close to another male like him and it caused the bad memories to come back."

Sam bit his lip and nodded as he understood what Jared was saying.

_**~J2/W**_**2~**

Two days after the nightmare incident Sam texted Dean asking him to come over. Dean texted back promising he'd come over when he got out of work. After work Dean knocked on the door.

Sam opened the door and smiled and gave a little wave. Dean grinned.

"Hey Sammy."

Sam shut the door behind him and walked toward the bedroom. Dean, confused, followed him. Sam shut the door and gestured for Dean to sit on the bed. Dean sat down and frowned at Sam.

"Sam?"

Sam sighed, "It's hard."

Dean nodded understanding, "Sam you don't have to tell me everything, just tell me something."

"I was abused."

Dean frowned, "Abused how?"

Sam sighed and looked away for a long time before he spoke softly, "Physically a-and…se-sexually."

Dean's frown deepened, "You were raped?"

Sam nodded.

"And Jared let this happen to you?!"

Sam whimpered and tears fell down his face. "He didn't know."

Dean's face softened and he reached out to touch Sam's face. Sam squeaked and jerked back and Dean sighed.

"Oh, Sammy, I'm sorry."

Dean carefully and slowly reached out to touch his cheek again and Sam flinched but he let him touch him. Sam blinked and bit his lip before carefully letting his lips touch Dean's. Dean's eyes went wide with shock but then carefully kissed Sam back. Sam moaned inside Dean's mouth trying to deepen the kiss but he was still afraid of touching someone or being touched, but he liked kissing Dean. Dean chuckled and carefully pulled Sam closer causing him to flinch at the touch. Dean wrapped his arms around Sam's waist and went under his shirt before frowning and pulled back.

"Dean?" Sam panted confused.

Dean frowned at Sam before shifting his body to face Sam's back and he lifted Sam's shirt and nearly gasped. Sam's back was littered with scars. He frowned and turned to look at Sam in the face.

"Sam? What happened to your back?"

Sam sighed and put his head down as more tears fell from his face. Dean sighed and bent his head trying to look Sam in the eye and force him to look at him, "Sammy?"

"I was beat."

Dean's eyes widened, "With what?"

Sam chewed his lower lip, "Belt."

Dean frowned, but nodded, "Damn."

Sam looked at Dean, "I'm sorry."

"What? Why are you sorry? You have nothing to be sorry for."

"You don't…" Sam started then paused.

"I don't what?"

Sam chewed his lower lip, "Be with me?"

"Sam, why would you think that? Of course I do, baby. I wanna be with you as long as you wanna be with me."

Sam smiled and Dean gifted him a smile in return.

**TBC...**


	9. Chapter 9

**This chapter is focused on Jared and Jensen since I mainly focused on Sam and Dean last chapter. Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Warning: Smut in this chapter**

* * *

While Sam and Dean were at Sam and Jared's place, Jared decided to visit Jensen. He sighed a little as he knocked on the door. Jensen opened the door surprised.

"Jared!"

"Hey baby, you sound surprised to see me, everything okay?"

Jensen chuckled and gave Jared a kiss on the mouth before ushering him in the house, "Yeah. I just thought you were Dean. I came home and he wasn't here."

"He's with Sam. I decided to give them space to talk," Jared said.

Jensen nodded, "Sounds good. Hungry? Sorry I just came from work and I tend to be a little hungry when I get home."

Jared eyed Jensen and nodded, "Oh yeah I'm a little hungry alright."

Jensen chuckled, "Jared! I meant actual food."

Jared winked, "Sure you gonna chef it up for me?"

Jensen shook his head, "Believe it or not Dean's more of a chef than I am. He gets it from our mother. I was just thinking of making some sandwiches."

Jared nodded, "Sure. You guys never talk about your family, how come?"

Jensen shrugged, "Well you don't talk about yours," he said heading to the kitchen to get the things out to make the sandwiches. "Are you and Sam all there is?"

Jared chuckled and shook his head, "No we have an older brother Jeff and a little sister Megan," he said sitting at the table watching Jensen.

Jensen laughed, "Stuck in the middle just like me and Dean. We have an older brother Josh and a younger sister also Mackenzie."

Jared chuckled and walked over to Jensen and wrapped his arms around Jensen's waist and kissed his neck, "Jen, I want you so bad."

Jensen moaned, "Baby, not now. How about we eat first?"

Jared moaned softly, "But can't you feel how much I want you?" he said rubbing his crotch against Jensen's ass.

"Fuck, Jay. Stop it so I can finish you sandwich."

"Don't want a sandwich. Want your cock."

Jensen put down the sandwich he was busy making and turned around in Jared's arms and crushed his mouth to Jared's. Jared moaned and kissed him back fervently opening his mouth wide for Jensen's tongue. When the need for air came and they parted Jensen looked at Jared and whispered huskily.

"This what you want?" he asked as he palmed Jared's cock.

"Mm," Jared moaned. "Yes. Fuck me Jen."

Jensen got on his knees and undid Jared's pants and pulled them and his boxers down just under the balls and massaged the head of his cock. Jared tossed his head back and moaned as Jensen took him into his mouth.

"Fuck Jen," he groaned threading his fingers through Jensen's short hair.

Jensen hummed around his boyfriend's cock as he sucked and fisted it. Jared looked down at Jensen and moaned as he shut his eyes. Jensen looked so sexy going down on him.

"Jen, baby, I'm close."

Jensen pulled back and sucked two fingers in his mouth before pulling them out and diving back on Jared's cock. He worked his fingers around to Jared's ass and stuck his fingers inside.

"Fuck!" Jared shouted as Jensen's fingers breached his hole.

Jensen inwardly chuckled as he continued to work his fingers inside Jared as he sucked his cock. Jared gripped Jensen's hair tight.

"OhfuckJensenbaby," Jared babbled. "Oh god, oh god, Jensen, I'm coming!"

Jensen pulled back so he wouldn't choke as Jared came. Jensen drank him down eagerly and pulled back.

"Shit Jen, you are so fucking good at that," Jared said as his legs quaked.

Jensen laughed as he stood and kissed his lover, "Go bend over the table for me, I'll be right back."

Jared moaned softly as he did what he was told while Jensen ran to get the lube from his bedroom. When Jensen came back he moaned at the sight Jared made over the table.

"Jen," Jared whined. "Come on."

Jensen chuckled as he removed his pants and boxers as he walked over to Jared. He lubed up his cock and palmed his lover's ass.

"Ready for me baby?"

"Been ready for you. Come on, do me already."

Jensen gripped his cock and pushed into Jared. Jared groaned as Jensen pushed in snail slow until he was fully sheathed inside.

"Alright?" Jensen asked.

"Will be when you move."

Jensen nodded and began to move. He worked Jared with small push-pull movements until it got to be too much for Jared and he begged for more. Jensen was quick to oblige his lover and picked up the pace until his movements were almost brutal.

"Fuck Jay, feel so good. Love that I can have you. Love you so much baby," Jensen babbled.

"Yeah, fuck, me too," Jared moaned as he turned his head toward Jensen's.

Jensen bent down and placed a messy kiss to Jared's lips as he continued to thrust deeper and harder within his boyfriend.

Jared keened as Jensen changed his angle and jabbed at his prostate.

"Oh fuck! Jensen!"

"Gonna come again baby?" Jensen grunted. "Me too. So close baby."

Jared nodded and dropped his head on the table as Jensen gripped his cock. It wasn't long before Jared came again all over Jensen's hand and the floor. Jensen grunted as he thrust twice more before coming deep inside Jared. Jensen waited a bit to catch his breath before gently pulling his softening cock out of Jared's well used hole causing him to whimper.

Jensen stood Jared up and kissed him, "Why don't you go shower baby while I clean this up?"

Jared shakily nodded as he took his clothes from Jensen and headed to the bathroom.

_**~J2/W**_**2~**

Sometime later Jared and Jensen sat on the couch eating their sandwiches and chips. Jensen frowned and Jared looked at him.

"What's wrong?"

Jensen sighed, "Jared, do you think we're moving too fast?"

Jared frowned and turned his body to look at him, "What do you mean?" he asked worriedly.

"I mean I will admit I'm a bit of a sex hound. I mean I like sex, but we haven't even been on a proper date. We just jumped right into the sex. I mean yeah we've gone out for lunch or whatever."

Jared frowned and nodded, "I see what you're saying. Maybe we went a little too fast, but I really don't see the problem with it."

Jensen sighed again, "I'm not saying there is, baby, I'm just saying that sometimes I'd like to hang out with you without always having sex."

Jared nodded, "I get it and maybe we can tone the whole sex thing down just a tad."

Jensen nodded, "That's all I'm saying."

Jared leaned over and kissed his boyfriend on the mouth before taking a handful of chips. "So tell me about your family."

Jensen shrugged, "I don't know what to tell you, my mom is a lawyer, dad's a surgeon, Josh, he's a cop and Mackenzie just started college."

Jared smiled, "Wow. Are you guys really close?"

Jensen smiled, "Yeah, we're pretty close or at least we try to be. We try to get together every holiday, especially with all the kids no longer living at home and it makes my mom happy to see all her "babies" so grown," he chuckled. "What about your family?"

Jared hesitated a bit, "What do you wanna know? There's not much to tell."

Jensen frowned, "What do you parents and siblings do for a living?"

"Oh, um, Mom she's your typical stay at home mom, my dad works at a repair shop. Jeff, he uh, works at a bank and Megan's in her second year of college."

Jensen frowned, "Nice. What about you? You never told me what you did?"

Jared chuckled, "Yes I did you're the one who never told me what you did. I'm a fifth grade English teacher."

Jensen chuckled, "No? I'm sure I did, I'm a physical therapist. But teaching English sounds hard."

Jared chuckled as he curled up by Jensen's side, "Not really. Just stressful."

Jensen yawned a bit, "Mm, I bet."

_**~J2/W**_**2~**

When Dean entered the house he almost burst out laughing at the sight of Jared and Jensen curled up together asleep on the couch. He shook his head as he toed off his boots and went to turn off the television. He headed into the kitchen and almost gagged.

"JENSEN!"

Jared and Jensen bolted awake, "Wha?" Jensen asked looking around stupidly.

Dean stalked into the room, "Tell me you guys didn't do it in the kitchen?" he moaned.

Jared and Jensen looked at each other and Jensen looked at Dean, "Alright well, we won't tell you."

"You idiots could've at least opened a window or something!" Dean shouted as he headed to his room and slammed the door.

Jensen and Jared looked at each other and started laughing.

**TBC...**


End file.
